Unrealistic
by Your Yoda I will be
Summary: Allison Argent never had time to make friends with all the moving her family did. But what happens when her two best friends get to move with her. Stiles/OC and Derek/OC  Sorry if that sucked, I'm new here.:
1. Chapter 1

Unrealistic

.com/unrealistic/set?id=38079464

Benita Rodriguez

Age- 16 years old

Eyes- blue green

Hair- wavy, brown, layered, shoulder length.

Skin- caramel, has dimples, and super small freckles across nose and upper cheeks.

Height- 5'8", has long slender legs.

Nicknames- Benny

Personality – LOUD, funny, sarcastic, protective, random, extremely smart, athletic, outgoing, outspoken, optimistic, friendly, flirty, over dramatic, hard to entertain, procrastinator, has focus issues, hyper active, messy, brave, sneaky, cunning, adventurous, immature, perverted, honest, etc…

Hobbies – basketball, lacrosse, soccer, volleyball, gymnastics (for 9 years), dancing (has taken dance classes for 5 years), singing, acting, playing the guitar/drums/piano/saxophone (her dad was a music teacher [he taught band]), eating … all the time, playing video games … all the time, skateboarding, etc…

Facts:

She has ADHD

Her father died when she was 10 years old. He died of cancer.

She lives with her mom.

She's a genius and is in all advanced classes.

She loves to throw parties

She only has two good friends that aren't guys (Allison and Genie)

She HATES shopping

She's easily side tracked

She (like Harry Styles) likes to be naked. Haha you're probably like : "what the hell?" I mean she's used to living alone with her mom so she gets to this point where she just walked around in a pair of boxers and a sports bra because as she puts it, "I was naked when I came out of my mom … I doubt she minds seeing me naked now." [I hope that all made sense]

She's super messy and leaves everything thrown around.

Sometimes she's too honest which gets her in many fights.

She hates sappy chick flick movies but loves gory horror movies

She loves comic books

She eats way to much junk food

/benny_rodriguez/set?id=37562796

and that up there is so you can get a feel for her style and see what she looks like.

Genie Collins

Age- 16 years old

Eyes- blue

Hair- wavy, red, layered, ends mid back.

Skin- cream, has small pin sized freckles everywhere.

Height- 5'8"

Nicknames- benny likes to make up random ones for her on the spot.

Personality- – LOUD, funny, perfectionist, protective, random, extremely smart, athletic, outgoing, outspoken, negative, friendly, super flirty, over dramatic, hopeless romantic, energetic, very organized, brave, sneaky, cunning, adventurous, childish, perverted, honest, etc…

Hobbies- singing, dancing (also takes dance classes), gymnastics, lacrosse, basketball, volleyball, swim team, playing the drums/guitar/clarinet/piano/violin, rollerblading, acting, watching romantic sappy movies, sleeping, shopping, etc..

Facts:

She has OCD

She only eats healthy foods

She was adopted when she was only a few weeks old and she loves her adoptive parents and brother.

She likes older guys and is a huge flirt.

She LOVES shopping

She hates being woken up and throws spaz attacks when she is

She refuses to step foot in Benny's room because it's so messy

She's super smart

She loves parties

She has really good focus and it's hard to distract her

/genie_collins/set?id=38077796

and this is so you can see what she looks like and get a feel for her style


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Teen Wolf, but I really want to!**

**p.s. - if you want to imagine Benny and Genie, Benny (Nicole Anderson) & Genie (Emma Stone). And the sight on the info page was polyvore, My name there is BritneyWeasley356, just in case you want to see their outfits and what not. :)**

Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski:

Stiles Stilinski stared at his history teacher. It was the first day of school and the first class and he was already having issues concentrating. The teacher finished his sentence and Stiles gave an annoyed sigh when he realized that he hadn't heard a word the teacher had said. He tapped his pencil on his desk and looked out the window where he saw a girl sitting on a bench outside searching through her bag and talking on the phone. His eyes skimmed over her as she dug through her backpack and let out a sigh before removing the phone from her ear and shouting something. After she yelled two girls around her age ran over to her. One was bouncing on her feet while the other examined her outfit as if looking for anything wrong with it. The girl on the phone started talking to the girls and Stiles noticed how the one bouncing up and down seemed to stop paying attention. Instead she looked around until her friend snapped her fingers in her face.

Stiles couldn't help but notice how cute she was. Her backpack was lazily hanging off one of her shoulders and she had a sweater in her hand. None of her clothes matched and she looked extremely happy and laughed at something one of her friends said. Stiles turned to Scott and noticed him staring out the window also, almost as if he could hear what was being said. When he looked back out the window he noticed that the three girls were gone. He pouted when he realized that he no longer had anything to do now that there was no one to watch. The class continued on normally for a little longer until the door opened revealing the assistant principle. "Sorry to interrupt your class Mr. Harrison (random name.) but these are the new students Allison Argent, Genie Collins, and Benita-" the assistant principle began until he was cut off by "I prefer Benny." He rolled his eyes and continued, "and **Benny** Rodriguez." The girl named Benny flashed a breath taking smile at her friend and Stiles couldn't help but stare.

"Well girls, you can take a seat in the empty chairs," Mr. Harrison said with a forced smile. Stiles beamed when Benny sat down in the seat next to him. He turned to her and she smiled at him, giving him a wink, and taking out her phone to text someone.

Stiles smiled to himself, knowing that this year would be different.

Normal p.o.v:

The previous night

Benny Rodriguez sat on the bean bag chair placed conveniently in front of the flat screen tv in her room. Her hands tightly gripped a game controller and her eyes were glued to the tv screen that was currently lit up by the lights and creating noises from the football video game she was playing. "You know you could at least pretend to care about you outfit for school tomorrow," Allison shouted from inside of Benny's closet. "I would, but that would be lying. And I don't do that," Benny replied as she scored a touchdown. "OHHHHH TOUCH DOWN!" she shouted as she ran around her room in celebration. Allison laughed before turning back to Benny's never ending closet of colorful clothes. "GENIE CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME!" she shouted. "I'M NOT STEPPING FOOT INTO THAT DUMP UNTIL IT'S CLEAN!" Genie shouted back from the hall way. "It wouldn't be a dump if I cleaned it now would it," Benny pointed out as she plopped down onto the beanbag chair and popped a Hershey kiss into her mouth before continuing her game. "GENIE!" Allison whined again. Genie huffed before slowly walking into the room, her mouth covered by a medical mask and her hands covered in rubber gloves. "Ew! How do you sleep in here?" Genie asked as she attempted to walk across the floor without tripping over a pile of clothes.

"It's easy, I walk in, lay down on my bed and close my eyes. Why how do you do it?" Benny asked sarcastically. Genie hissed in annoyance before looking down at Benny's outfit. "Why do you insist on being practically naked? You know Mr. Argent is home right?" she asked as she finally stopped in front of the closet. Benny rolled her eyes, "I'm in my own room!" After about an hour of Genie and Allison searching through Benny's closet, they finished picking out an outfit for her. They left the closet and saw her standing up, only a few inches away from the tv screen. Allison laughed at her before hugging her goodnight and walking out of the room and into the one next door belonging to Genie. Genie's room was completely different. Everything was spotless, neat and organized, and you could practically smell the hand sanitizer she used constantly.

Everything was labeled and unlike Benny's room, nothing was scattered on the floor. Allison made her way over to Genie's closet that, also unlike Benny's, contained mostly dark colors.

Allison picked out an outfit and made her way into her own room to pick out her own clothes.

FF 2:13am

Genie sat wide awake on her bed. She glared at the wall that separated her room from Benny's. She could still hear the loud music from Benny's video game and hear her constant yelling at the damn game. Genie slipped on her slippers and angrily stomped over to Benny's door. She pushed it open and tripped as soon as she set foot into the room. She stood up quickly and dusted herself off and noticed Allison sitting next to Benny on her own beanbag chair. "Sorry, we were too excited to sleep," she said with a grin. Benny mirrored it as her fingers continued to move around her game controller. Genie walked to the corner of the room and pulled out her own bean bag chair and dragged it over to her friends. She plopped down and Benny changed the channel so they could watch something until they fell asleep.

ff the next morning.

Benny, Allison, and Genie rushed around their rooms trying to get ready for their first day at yet another new school. They pushed and shoved as they ran downstairs fully clothed and into the kitchen to stuff their faces with food and then jump into Genie's car.

They drove to their new school and Allison sat on a bench as they waited for someone to come out, get them, and give them a tour of the school. Allison searched through her bag as she talked to her mom on the phone for the third time that morning. Benny and Genie walked around the outside of the school and talked as they peaked through classroom windows until Allison called them back. When they arrived Genie instantly checked her outfit and Benny looked around some more as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She looked up at the school and her first wish was that this time, she could finally have a relationship before they moved again.

After a few minutes a man came out to show them around school and then to their first class where Benny sat next to the cutest boy there. She smiled and winked at him before texting Allison. (Bold = Benny, italics= Allison)

**I'm totally sitting next to the hottest guy in the room right now! Take that sucka! :p**

_That's a lie! I am!  
><em>

Benny looked over at Allison and noticed her sitting next to a guy (Scott) with tan skin and fairly longish hair. When Allison looked over at her, Benny started to make gagging motions until the teachers, "are you okay miss Rodriguez", made her stop. Benny froze mid gag and dropped her hands onto her lap before shaking her head 'no', earning a laugh from the extremely attractive boy sitting next to her.

Maybe her wish would come true after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so this is super short. i'm busy and i just wanted to get something out. i dont own teen wolf but i do own genie and benny. i hope this is okay and it tells you a little more about the girls personalities and relationship.**

Chapter 2

Benny's P.o.v

I stood in front of my locker shoving things in before shutting the door quickly so nothing could fall out. "And this is Benny," someone behind me said as I put on my black and white striped sweat shirt. I turned to see Allison standing with a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a scowl on her face. "Oh god, not another red head," I muttered as I placed my backpack straps on my shoulders.

"I take great offence to that." Genie retorted as she walked over. "Benny, Genie this is Lydia. Lydia meet Benny and Genie." Allison introduced us. Lydia sported a dumb look on her face and flashed us a fake smile. "OMG I love your shoes," Lydia squealed, the look on her face proving that she could honestly care less about Genie's shoes. " Thanks! They look better now that I wiped all the blood off of them. Who would have known that people could bleed so much," Genie said with a smirk. Lydia glared at her but took a step back in fright. I snickered until Allison gave us 'the look'. You know the 'if you mess this up I'll kill you when we get home' look that most moms give their kids.

She then continued to talk until Lydia's boyfriend came over and he and Lydia started to make out in front of us. "If I wanted to watch two monkeys go at it, I would have stayed home and watched animal planet," I told them causing Genie to burst into fits of laughter. I rolled my eyes at the couples glare and turned seeing Scott McCall laughing, even though he was across the hall. When he saw me looking at him he instantly turned to Stiles who was talking to a girl. "There's gonna be a party to welcome back all the lacrosse players; you should come … alone." Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, told Allison as he stared at me and Genie. I scoffed and looked at him, "Then I guess we'll see you guys there!" Lydia raised an eyebrow, expecting us to finish talking. "Girls lacrosse team, first line. We were the first people invited." Genie responded as she patted Jackson back. He apparently didn't like us because he was giving us extremely annoyed look. "C'mon Red, we have practice," I told Genie as I dragged her to the girls locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay well this one his kind of longer then the last one. I do not own teen wolf!**

**I hope I did okay!**

Chapter 3

Benny's p.o.v.

"Okay now listen to me closely," Allison said as we sat on the bench during lacrosse practice. Genie sat next to me looking over her white jersey, making sure there were no stains. I didn't see the point; it was going to get dirty anyway. She's probably going to wash it every day with tons of bleach. Wow, bleach smells horrible. You know what else smells horrible? My brother's cologne. Hmmm I wonder what my brother's doing.

"Benny!" Allison yelled, breaking me from my thoughts. "Did you hear a word I just said?" she asked as she stood with her hands on her hips. I flashed a nervous smile and shook my head in response. Allison sighed, "Did you take your Adderall?" I nodded and but I couldn't stop moving around. Genie face palmed, "she took way too much, look at her." She then pointed at my tapping feet and fingers and failure to make eye contact. I couldn't help it if I was jittery.

"Alright well pay attention," Allison commanded as she grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her, "While you're playing … don't purposely hurt anyone. Tackling is for football not lacrosse. Don't get Genie dirty just because you want to see her have a spaz attack. Don't verbally abuse your coach and just because some yells something from the stands, doesn't mean you can try and his them full force with the ball. Got it?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes mom. You are aware that I'm a 16 year old girl and that I don't need you to set up rules for me right?"

Allison just continued talking as if I hadn't said a word. "I'll be on the bleachers with Lydia watching the boys practice and when it's over I'll meet you guys at the car." She told us. "Then can we go out to eat? I'm starving and your house has no food," I whined. "That's because you and your fat ass ate it all." Genie pointed out before laughing at my pouting face.

Allison laughed and kissed the tops of our heads before walking away. As soon as she was gone I wiped my head and said, "She's gonna be a great mother one day. But right now it's just plane creepy." "Tell me about it," Genie replied as she put her helmet on her head and we ran out onto the field for practice.

Fast Forward

I sat on my bean bag chair playing Halo as I talked on the phone to my brother. "So it's a full moon tomorrow … are you all set?" I asked him as I paused the game. "Now that the Argents aren't around yeah I'll be fine." Dom replied. [Dominic Garcia is her brother. You can picture him as either Carlos Pena Jr. or Matt Prokop.] "I wish I was with you and mom," I told him. I really missed my family. I wasn't used to going anywhere without them. "I'd rather have you with them you're so much safer over there. Listen I have to go, I have work. I'll see you later, love you!" he shouted. I laughed, "Yeah I love you to Dom." When I hung up I just sat on my chair trying to find something else to do and then I remembered the Game Stop I had seen at the mall and jumped up. I ran out of the house and into the garage where my motorcycle was. Genie had been driving us everywhere so I hadn't used it for a while. I climbed on and drove to the store.

At The Store

I stopped in the front of the last isle and skimmed over all of the games before reaching out to grab the last Call of Duty game. But when I grabbed it, someone else did to. I looked up to see Stiles Stilinski, he was almost all of my classes. "Sorry," he muttered as he gave me the game. "That's okay. It's the only one left … you wanna play it together?" I asked him, causing him to blush. I giggled at the sight of it. "Uh .. yeah sure. Here I'll pay for it and maybe you can come over some time and we'll play together," he told me. "Or I can take it home today and you can take it home tomorrow. We'll take turns and then we can get together and play one day." I told him. He smiled and I could tell that he didn't talk to girls very often. Normally I'd just grab the game and run, but he was just too cute.

"So like a kid? You want to trade it off like a divorced couple do with their kids?" he asked with a cute laugh. "Exactly, we'll be like its parents. Do you like that idea Charlie?" I asked the game making Stiles chuckle. He paid for the game and I walked over to my motorcycle which was conveniently next to his jeep. "You have a motorcycle? That is so freaking ho- I mean I uh hope you get home safe and don't speed." He told me. I laughed when I heard him muttering to himself about how stupid he was for saying that. "Bye Stiles. See you tomorrow," I told him before putting on my helmet and driving away.

FF

"So what you're saying is that you like him and you want him to ask you out?" Allison asked as she braided my hair. "If he doesn't ask me out then I'll ask him out. I might even go over his house to play video games." I responded. Genie laughed, "Yeah I bet he won't like as much when you beat him at whatever games you play and then eat all his food." "Shut up!" I whined, "I haven't been on a date since Devon." "You dated Devon in the 5th grade," Allison told me when she finished up my French braid. "Exactly," I responded in annoyance. I looked over at the clock on Allison's wall and it read – 11:16 pm. 'Only 20 more hours until the full moon,' I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do it!" "You're going to get in trouble!" "Only if she gets caught." "That's irrelevant, what she's doing is wrong." "Don't be such a goody goody." "Can you guys stop? You're ruining my concentration," Benny whisper yelled as she picked the lock on the window of the girl's bathroom. Genie and Allison stopped arguing and looked back at their friend who was standing on a sink to reach the window that was so far from the floor. "Okay well let's say that you do get it open and we don't get caught, how do we get out? We're on the third floor." Allison asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the sink.

"There's a ledge underneath the window. You just hold onto that and put your feet on the ledge of the window below that one and so on until you're above the ground." Genie replied. "And what if I slip." Allison asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Then you fall and get up and continue with your life." Benny responded and moves her bobby pin one more time and the lock clicked. Benny grinned as she pulled open the window and sighed happily when she realized that there was no screen. "We could have just snuck out the back door." Allison whined. Benny snickered, "Where's the fun in that?"

Benny grabbed her Hello Kitty back pack and threw it out of the window, watching as it fell in the bushes. She then waited to see if anyone had noticed and when no one did she put her hands onto the window sill and pulled herself up. She stuck out one of her long legs and then the other until her lower body was hanging out of the window. She then pushed herself all the way out until she was holding onto the sill and her legs were dangling. "Aren't you glad we took gymnastics?" she asked Allison with a smirk before lowering herself so that her feet were onto the next ledge. She pressed the palms of her hands to the wall to keep her balance as she looked up to see right up Allison dress as she climbed out of the window, her tote bag in hand. "I see London, I see France-" Benny sang only to be cut out by Allison's, "SHUT UP!" Benny laughed but stopped abruptly when she realized that her hands weren't pressed to a wall, but instead to a window. Benny looked into a classroom and noticed a teacher on the opposite side of the room writing on the board and paying no attention to the class. When she realized this she let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Guys when you come down, move to the left so no one can see you through the window," she whispered to the two girls above her. Benny took one more glance in the room and her eyes instantly connected with a pair of light brown eyes. Stiles raised an eye brow as he watched Benny through the window. Benny smirked before she slowly moved down until Stiles could only see her hands hanging onto the windows ledge and then watched as her hands were replaced by Allison. Allison stared into the class with a deer in the head lights look before she yelled something and disappeared also to be replaced by Genie who slipped and fell back. Stiles asked to go to the bathroom, took his back pack, and left the school through the back exit to see Benny and Allison looking down at a sprawled out Genie. Benny laughed as Allison gave Genie the 'I told you so speech' as she helped her up.

"Do I even wanna know why you guys were climbing down the side of the building?" Stiles asked with a smile. "No, no you don't. But I think you guys should wait for me because I have to get something." Genie said as she got up and started walking towards the school. "What are you doing?" Allison asked her with a confused expression on her face. Genie smiled sheepishly, "I left my backpack in the bathroom." Benny giggled until she saw Scott walking towards them, bag in hand. "Did I just see you guys climbing on the window in my history class … on the second floor?" he asked before he smiled at Allison. "Yeah we're going exploring. We've only been here for a few days so we were going to go look around because we didn't want to go to gym." Allison said before flashing a sweet smile at Scott.

Benny looked around in her backpack until she found her ringing cell phone and answered it. "Why aren't you in school?" a familiar voice asked her. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she distanced herself from the group. "And how would you know that?" Benny asked. "Because I'm watching you." The person on the other line asked. "Really? Do I look like I'm stupid? Where are you really?"

"At home eating lunch," Dominic Garcia replied nonchalantly. Benny laughed at her brother and asked, "Are you ready?" Dominic sighed and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm gonna lock myself up in the closet." Dominic responded sarcastically, "What do you think it means? I'm strong enough to be able to contain it. I just don't want to be around people just in case. So I'll just hide out in my room or something." Benny looked back at her talking friends and noticed Scott staring at her as if listening to her conversation. "Hey I've got to go. My friends and future boyfriend await me." Benny told her brother who just laughed in response. They said their goodbyes before Benny casually walked towards the group, watching Scott the entire time. "So … since you guys want a tour of the town, and we do live here … in this town, would you like us to show you around?" Stiles asked with a facial expression that clearly showed that he was ready for rejection. "Sure! We can consider this our first date!" Benny said with a smile as she hooked her arm with Stiles' and dragged him over to his jeep. Stiles grinned and turned to Scott and flashed a thumbs up sign.

-3-3-

"ME TO! Okay so what do you like to do in your free time?" Stiles asked as he and Benny sat in McDonalds. "I like … playing video games, I play lacrosse, I'm in Drama club and choir because I love to act and sing. I play the guitar and I like to eat … a lot." Benny replied causing Stiles to chuckle.

"Hey do you want to be my date to the party tomorrow night? I won't really know any one and I have a feeling that if I want to have any fun at all, I should go with you." Benny asked before she ate her chicken nugget. Stiles grinned, "I would love to be your date." Benny smiled and kissed his cheek before walking over to Allison who had been standing across the place yelling her name for the last 10 minutes. "I was on a date you spaz." Benny grumbled as she passed her.

-3-3-

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I've been so busy but I'm making time. The next chapter will be out soon. Thanks so much for the comments and alerts I really appreciate it. **


	6. Chapter 6

*sorry for all the P.O.V switching*

*just add: weheartit / ./ com before all the … url things. That's what it's called right? And take out the slashes. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know I suck, but hopefully some of you still read this. I wouldn't blame you if you stopped. But I'll be updating more frequently.*

The Party!

Allison ran around her room frantically trying to find her favorite shirt. After a few more minutes she let out an exasperated sigh and decided to take a break. But before she got a chance to plop down onto her bed, there was a knock. Allison sighed and opened to door revealing her mother. "Hey mom, what's up?" she asked. "I was just talking to the girls, and by that I mean I was talking while Benny was eating our food and Genie was once again attempting to teach me how to properly cook, and they told me something very interesting." Mrs. Argent spoke as she entered the room and looked around before sitting down on the corner of the bed. "They told me," she continued, "That you three were going to a party." Allison rubbed her neck sheepishly when she realized that she had never mentioned it to either of her parents. "At first I didn't believe it but then I started making dinner and Benny came down wearing a dress and I think I had some kind of attack. I didn't think she owned any dresses or skirts or heels or anything remotely girly." Mrs. Argent said.

"Yeah we're going to a party and Benny and I have dates," Allison responded shyly. Mrs. Argent was usually a very stern and somewhat emotionless woman, but she couldn't help but crack a smile. "What's his name?" Allison blushed, "Scott McCall. He's on the lacrosse team and he's in a few of my classes." "Well then," Mrs. Argent began as she stood and fixed herself, "I want you girls back home by 11." "11? How about 12? Please please please?" Allison begged. Mrs. Argent rolled her eyes, "Fine 12." Then she left the room and Allison jumped in excitement before looking for her shirt once again.

Back to Benny's P.O.V.

"I look horrible" I muttered as I pouted. "Shut up! You look gorgeous. Now put on these heels," Genie scolded. I stared at the 4 inch heels she was holding. "If I put those on, I'll literally be 6 feet tall; which would make me taller than Stiles who looks about 5'11." I told her. Genie rolled her eyes but forced them on me anyway and when she turned around I shoved a pair of converse and socks into my backpack which I insisted on taking which me. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a tight, short, quarter sleeved black dress.

/entry/33842316

My hair was down in in curls and it had a bow that Allison had put on

/entry/33835995

but the high heels made me look like Dorthy

/entry/33849501

"What if Stiles thinks I look funny," I whined. "Then hit him like you do to everyone else who calls you ugly," Genie answered as she started to fix her own hair. "I can't! He's too attractive and funny and sweet and attractive, and dorky, and I like him more than I like Batman and you know that I REALLY like Batman." I responded as I messed with my brown hair until she slapped my hand away. "Just relax. If he doesn't like you then it's his loss okay?" she told me as she side hugged me and looked at me in the mirror. "I must say though," Genie began as Allison came in and stood on the other side of me so we could all see ourselves in the mirror, "We clean up nice."

Allison: /entry/32937726, /entry/32937726, /entry/33547563

Genie: /entry/33850677, /entry/33727516, /entry/33848366

"That we do. Kay lets go. Scott just texted me, he's outside." Allison said as she hustled us to the door. Genie and I watched as Scott came up to the front door and before she could talk to him, we were in front of her. "So Scott. What are you hoping to get out of this date with our dear, INNOCENT, and fragile Allison?" Genie asked, her arms crossed. "Um a- a I don't know. I was just hoping to get to know her better I guess." He stammered in response. "mhm, well then something you should know about her, she's a virgin and I expect her to still be a virgin when she gets home," I told him. "Benny! Okay let's go Scott," Allison gasped as she grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him to his car. "If she isn't, I'll kill you!" I screamed after him. Mr. Argent leaned against the top of the stairs and looked down at us. "Nice work girls." I just winked at him and Genie elbowed me in the ribs but I couldn't help it. He was attractive for an older guy.

"Our work here is done. Shall we continue on?" Genie asked me as she offered me her arm. I smiled and intertwined my arm with hers and we ran to her car and were soon off to the party.

I slowly pushed through the crowd of people until I saw a familiar figure crouched behind the punch bowl. I stood next to him and crouched also so I could see what he was staring at and noticed that I had a clear view of Allison and Scott. "Do you always spy on Scott when he's on dates?" I asked, scaring him. He quickly turned around, almost falling until I steadied him by resting my hands on his shoulders. That's when I realized that I wasn't taller than him and that we were the same height, making it extremely easy to stare into the golden brown eyes. "Believe it or not, this is his first date since middle school," he muttered. I laughed, "Believe it or not, this right here, is my first date since middle school." Stiles' eyes opened wide, "Liar! This is not you're first date. You're way too pretty to not be going out on dates all the time." "Guys don't usually ask me out." I replied with a shy smile.

"Well then, I'm gonna make sure this is the best first date you've ever had!" He told me as he took my hand in his. I backed away from him and he took the chance to look at my dress and he blushed. "You look really really pretty." He muttered stupidly. I giggled, "C'mon, let's dance."

Genie wandered around the backyard that the party was taking place in. Every so often she stopped to talk to someone or to get a drink but she couldn't help but feel slightly bored and alone. As she walked past a group of barely dressed girls, she noticed a man watching everyone. She quickly snuck over to him and stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, taking a sip from her red solo cup. The man raised an eye brow and looked at her. "who are you?" he asked her, avoiding her question. "My name is Genie and unlike you I was invited here," she replied with a dangerous grin. "How do you know I wasn't invited?" the man asked her. "Because this is a high school party and normally guys that are 30 years old aren't invited to them unless they somehow find themselves still in high school. Are you still in high school?" "I'm 22 actually and no I'm not in high school." He replied. "What's your name?" Genie asked, taking a step closer to him. "Derek Hale," he responded. "Well Derek Hale, I'd watch out if I were you. It's a full moon," Genie started making Derek stiffen, "that's when all the weirdoes come out."

And then she was gone.

I laughed loudly as Stiles told me a joke and he smiled widely at me. We were sitting down at one of the tables and I couldn't help but giggle at his cute smile. But suddenly a look of worry crossed his face. "Hey Scott are you okay?" he asked and I turned to see Scott stumbling past us. Stiles suddenly stood up and ran after him while I remained alone at the table. I waited a few minutes for him to come back and when he didn't I sighed and stood up to find Allison. "Hey sweet thang," I said aloud as I wrapped my arm around her waist. She rested her head on my shoulder, "Scott ditched me." "Yeah, Stiles ditched me to, it's okay. It's already like 11:20 anyway let's just go home. Allison nodded and we made our way to Genie's car only to notice it gone. Allison groaned, "she probably left a while ago." I reached into my bra and pulled out my cell phone but before I called her someone came up behind us. "Do you girls need a ride?" A man asked us, a sweet smile on his face. I laughed when I recognized him. "Derek?" I asked. Derek raised an eyebrow. "You were friends with my brother Dominic." I told him. A look of realization crossed his face and a real smile found its way onto his lips. He then led us to his car and I almost died. "Your car is gorgeous," I yelled as I hugged the hood. Allison rolled her eyes and got in the back seat and I slid in next to her.

"So they just left you guys there? What ass holes." Genie said as we sat on Allison's bed. Her laptop was in front of us playing an episode of the Vampire Diaries and we were surrounded by candy wrappers and tubs of cookies and cream ice cream. We were in our pajamas, our hair up in messy buns and our make-up smudged. "You also left us, which makes you an ass hole also." I responded as I smacked her arm with a twizzler, "we were really hitting it off. He said he wanted to make this the best first date ever and then he just up and left. Was it something I said? Maybe he doesn't like me." Allison opened her mouth to speak but suddenly a voice interrupted her. "ALLISON!" Mrs. Argent yelled. Allison rolled her eyes and gave me a pleading look that I couldn't refuse. I let out a dramatic sigh and stood up and she grinned and hopped on my back.

I ran to the stairs and Allison and I looked down at her mother who was standing in the door way. She moved to the side as she spoke, "It's for you!" As she moved, we saw Stiles standing in the doorway. Allison hopped off my back and gave Stiles a strange look and I just stared at him. He had come to see Allison and not me. "You live here too?" he asked in confusion as he stared back at me. "Does that disappoint you? Were you hoping the last time you'd see me was when you ditched me?" I asked as I started to walk back to Allison's room.

Stiles

I let out a sigh as an angry Genie shut the front door in my face and turned to my jeep. When I was inside I rested my head on the steering wheel for a few seconds before turning it on and pulling out of the Argents' drive way. "You promised her the perfect first date and you blew it. The only girl who's ever given you the time of day," I muttered as I drove down the road beside the woods. Minutes passed and then hours until I saw a familiar figure walking a few feet ahead of me. I slowly stopped the car and Scott gave me a grateful look as he climbed in. I continued to drive as he started to talk. "You know what bothers me the most?" he asked. "The fact that I had to ditch my date to go after you and her best friend tried to cripple me? Or Allison?" I asked, trying not to think of how Genie tried to attack me until Allison scolded her. "God she probably hates me," Scott leaned his head back and rested it on the head rest. I stared at the road ahead, happy that Scott's house was coming into view. "Look, if she really likes you then she'll understand and if she doesn't… then maybe she just wasn't worth it." I said aloud, mostly to myself. I glanced at Scott and he nodded. And then I pulled into his driveway and he started to get out. "And the next time I tell you something you better believe me or I'll hunt your little werewolf ass down got it?" I threatened. Scott rolled his eyes at my empty threat but gave me a worried glance. "Look we'll get through this. If I have to, I'll chain you up on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I can do it." I reassured him making him laugh before he got out and snuck into his house

Benny

I stood in front of the mirror on my locker door and fixed my make-up. "You know you look perfect there's nothing to fix," someone said, scaring me, making me poke my eye with the pencil of eyeliner in my hand. "Ow," I called out as I cupped my hand over my watering eye, attempting to ignore the pain. "I'm so so sorry," Stiles practically yelled as he stood in front of me, "I didn't mean to scare you!" "It's fine Stiles," I told him before offering him an embarrassed smile and shutting my locker. I picked up my Hello Kitty back pack and started to walk away, my eye slowly starting to feel better. "Look I just wanted to apologize," He insisted as he matched his pace with mine and followed me out of the school where Allison was sitting in the minivan with Mr. Argent. I stopped suddenly and Stiles did also, right in front of me. "Apologize about what? Leaving me stranded at the party so I could go home and UGLY cry about my so called 'best date ever'?!" I yelled, causing him to back up slightly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave I swear it's just… Scott is having .. problems and as his best friend I kinda have to be there for him." He replied. I stared into his auburn colored eyes and he stared right back before continuing, "Believe me, I wanted to give you the best first date ever. And I thought about your face when we were at Allison's house, every minute last night. I'm sorry. I really am. But you need to trust that I had a really good reason to leave and that if I had the chance, I would go back in time and stay with you for the rest of the night and give you the fantastic date that I promised you."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my ponytail to fix it. "What are you thinking?" Stiles asked me as he fixed the strap of his back pack on his shoulder and smoothed out the creases on his lacrosse jersey. "I'm mad," I told him honestly, making his slightly happy expression drop. "I'm mad that I planned out this giant speech and I practiced it in the mirror all night long and then you come and tell me all this crap and make me forget it all and suddenly all my urges to punch you are gone and I just want to kiss you." I told him angrily making that cute dorky smile appear on his face. "So if I asked you for a do over…" he trailed off, biting his lip in a way that made me want to kiss him even more.

I rolled my eyes and turned around so my back was facing him before quickly turning around. "Oh hey I didn't see you there! I'm Benny what's your name?" I asked with a smile on my face. Stiles grinned, "My name is Stiles it's nice to meet you. This might sound crazy since I've just met you and all but do you think I can have your phone number and perhaps a date?" I stroked my chin in thought before taking his cell phone from his hand and typing in my number and texting myself so I could have his. "Yes to the phone number, as for the date… that one you'll have to earn," I replied with a smirk as I pulled my hair from its ponytail and walked towards the minivan.

3rd person

"I'm in love with her," Stiles said aloud when Scott stood next to him as the minivan drove away. "Maybe it's just a crush," Scott responded nonchalantly. "When she takes her hair out of a ponytail it happens in slow motion in my mind." Stiles replied without any hesitation, a dreamy look on his face. "Okay maybe it's a really big crush. At least it got you to stop thinking about Lydia." Scott told Stiles before he started walking to the lacrosse field. A look of confusion crossed Stiles' face, "Who the hell is Lydia?"


End file.
